pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue
200px}} |Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = IAmPlayer and Popcap|Row 3 title = Published by|Row 3 info = EA|Row 4 title = Release Date|Row 4 info = ??|Row 5 title = Platforms|Row 5 info = PC, Android, iOS|Row 6 title = Current Version|Row 6 info = v.1.7.3}} Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue is a game made by and it took place after the PvZ2 story. That also explains about more returning PvZ2 gameplay mechanics. Story After he (Zomboss) gets defeated, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, he decided to "surrender" and decided not to fight Dave, because he said he had better things to do, The Time Patrol Officers let him go. While he's leaving, he took some plants from the Present Day time, making the Time Patrol Officers were confused, they decided to track those plants' area, and give Dave and Penny the job to rescue them. Description The evil doctor, Doctor Edgar Zomboss is planning something, AGAIN... He must be up to something... Confront him and Save some Plants along the way! This time, Zomboss is really plotting on something, because he isn't the one who attacks you, it's his minions that gone more powerful! Go to Time Travelling again, with Dave and Penny! Game Icons PVZTPRLogo.png|Icon for v.1.0.0 PVZTPRLogo2.png|Icon for v.1.0.1 until v.1.0.21 PVZTPRLogo3.png|Icon for v.1.0.3 PVZTPRLogo4.png|Icon for v.1.1.0 until v.1.2.0 PVZTPRLogo5.png|Icon for v.1.2.1 until v.1.4.1 PvZTPRLogo6.png|Icon for v.1.7.0 to v.1.7.3 Modes Adventure Mode Defeat Zombies from different worlds, Thwart Zomboss' plan, and rescue plants to defeat Zombies! Free Mode A side-adventure mode that lets you play Brain Busters or specific levels, with the Plants you pick instead of Pre-picked. Consist of Brain Buster levels, Locked and Loaded Levels, Gargantuar levels and Zomboss Bossfight levels. Always reward you with Pinatas. Zen Garden (Revamped) Just like the previous games, you can get coins, but now, this is the place where you can also Level Up your plants. The maximum level is 6 (later 15), and There's a Skill for your plants. Just like PvZ2, levelled-up Plants deal more damage, more health, faster recharge and lesser cost. Zomboss Special Mode The story where Dr.Zomboss needs to get a victory for once, he decided to kidnap the player and let the player help him instead. The gameplay is like "I, Zombie", but slightly changed. Brain Buster Challenge (Upcoming) A gamemode that allows you to play Brain Busters you've played in a world. Just like Zen Garden, this cannot be accessed through Main Menu, and only from Adventure Mode. Beating them rewards you a Mystery Gift Box and a star. The star will be used as Brain Buster Challenge's Completion Rate. There's 3 stars to obtain from each Brain Buster, and has 3 levels of Each Brain Buster. Getting a milestone of stars will reward you either shards, gems and coins, or a Pinata. Will be added in v.2.0.0 Game Mechanics Sun Suns act like how they did in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Tiny sun worth of 5 suns, Small suns worth 25 suns, Normal suns worth 50 suns, Big suns worth 75 suns, and Giga-sun worth 150 suns. In-game Currencies There are three types of In-game currencies in this game, which is Coins, Gems, and Elemental Shards. Coins act like how they did in PvZ2, which is Silver Coins worth 10 coins, and Gold Coins worth 100 coins. There's an additional type of coin, the Brown Coin, which is more common and worth 1 coin. Coins are dropped by Zombies, given by Marigolds in Zen Garden, Lawn Mowers and Money Bags after finishing a level. They serve more roles other than currencies to buy Power-Ups and Plant Foods, now Coins can be used to bought Upgrades, Small and Medium sized Pinata, and Common rarity Costumes. Gems act like how they did in PvZ2, which acts as its own currency. It's more rare to find the zombie drops, and easier to find by completing quests. They serve more roles than Buying Plants, now Gems can be used to bought Big, XL or Multi Small or Multi Medium Pinatas, Rare and Super Rare rarity Costumes, and Upgrading Plants higher than level 6. Elemental Shards, or just Shards are by far, the hardest currencies to obtain. They varies in 5 types, which is Pea, Sun, Freeze, Heat and Explosive Shards. The only easy way to obtain this is by defeating the Gargantuar Level, or beating Boss Battle in Free Mode. They can be used to bought Shard-themed Pinatas, or Plants that costs Shards. Shards can also be used to be the cost to level up Plants that costs Shards. They will be in the same type as the type of shard you need to buy them. Seed Packets and Slots Seed Packets having the same appearances in PvZ2. While in PC, they are smaller than the mobile version, due to the PC version having capablities of having 10 Seed Slots. While the mobile devices has only 9. In Upcoming Console Versions, depending on the device, they will have either 9 or 10. XP Packets XP Packets are having the same concept as they did in PvZ2, which is used to level up Plants. Instead of only by Opening Pinatas to get them in PvZ2, now you can also get it by Playing a level with that plant, and actually use it. Plants now has Leveling Rate, which is from Fast, Medium-Fast, Medium, Medium-Slow and Slow. Plants with faster Leveling Rate has more chance to get more XP, the lower the Leveling Rate, the harder it is to level up. Fast, Medium-Fast and Medium are easily found on normally obtained plants, while Medium, Medium-Slow and Slow are easily found on premium plants. World Map The World Map is similar to the ones in PvZ2. The map order is similar to earlier versions, which is sorted from the story, not the difficulty, which offers the dynamic diffuclty. Currently, the difficulty determiner is based on bars, One is Easy, Two is Medium, Three is Hard, Four is Insane, and Five is Extreme. Each World will have the world name, how many levels you completed, and if you download the DLC or not. At the very bottom of the world map, there's a completion rate, which for every level you completed, every obtainable plant via the world, and every worlds unlocked. Currently, there's a glitch for DLC levels that makes the completion rate goes over 100%. Areas Player's House (14 levels) The level that was take place in The Player's House. Dave and Penny came to your house to help, seeing that you're being helplessly under attacked by the Zombies, while your parents goes to visit someone. There are 4 tutorial levels, 8 levels, 1 Brain Buster level and 1 Boss level. Player's Backyard (10 levels) The level that takes place in the backyard, the pool area. Just as they thought they were safe, they are proven to be wrong. Penny said that a storm could come later, as starting at Day 4, it starts to rain, but sun will still fall, because it's Daytime. Dave tells the Player that the Pool needs a plant that can put Ground Plants to the water tiles, so Dave took something from his pocket and found a Lily Pad seed packet. Dave just said "Hope it helps you, neighbor!". 'Deep Paradise Woods' (35 levels) Takes place in a very deep jungle, with only signs of light from the above. Dave actually questions Penny about why she brought the Player and Dave here. Penny said that she heard from the Time Patrol Officer that Umbrella Leaf from Modern Time actually doesn't extinct, but instead, were captured by Zomboss, so Dave, Penny and the Player would surely follow the trail of the missing plant. The Officer said to be careful to Penny and Dave. There could be a Zombie hiding in those bushes near the house. In this world 25 levels are original, 10 levels are DLC. 'Waterfall Pond' (30 levels) Takes Place in a Tourists' Waterfall Attraction. Penny said that Lily Pad won't be useless anymore because Lane 3 and 4 is water, Just like the backyard in the previous world. This time, Sea-Shroom needs to be rescued. And, at the end, you'll have to fight the Tour Manager Zombie, which wants revenge on you because he's accused of more than 400 zombies killed. It's has 20 levels, but will dd 20 more as DLC. Crystal Cavern (20 levels) Takes place in a crystal mine that filled with Crystals. In the present time, the crystals are nowhere to be found. The new gimmick is Crystal grounds that has different effects, and mine carts that appeared in some levels as an easy transporter for your plants. This time, there's no plants needed to be rescued, but as the Patrol Police says to repel zombies from timelines, Penny, Dave and the Player does just that. At the end of the day, the Patrol Police congratulates you, Penny and Dave to repel the miners. But Dr. Zomboss cuts the transmission, and say a huge crystal zombie is coming at them. It has 20 levels, and no DLC so far. Huge Haunting Mansion (32 levels) Takes place in a mansion somehwere in Tranzylvania that's owned by a king there. It happened after Crystal Cavern event where after the Player, Dave and Penny defeated Crysta-worm Zombie, and Dave's tired and ask Penny to find the time where there's no zombie, and it's at night, where Dave could take a rest. So, they think a Huge Mansion in a time would be good. After you came there, Penny was telling a story that inside this mansion, It was known to be haunted by restless spirit, and zombies are there too. Dave thinks it's a joke and goes to sleep anyway. Only you and Penny awakes, and you will put those souls to rest. This is the first non-special event world that takes place Nighttime. ??? (Coming Soon 2018) ...A riddle, what's a place hot and has cacti in them? ??? (Coming Soon 2018) You tried so hard to reveal what's behind the gate, but to no avail... Zomboss' Special Mode specifics There are some maps that are exclusive to the Zomboss' Special Mode. Some are much different than the original counterparts (from above). Zomboss Test Lab (5 Levels) The tutorial world for Zomboss' Special Mode. This takes place in Zomboss' Lab at Coast 36. Which is located at the second floor. It's the Testing Chamber. More will come soon! Plants Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Plants Here are plants added to this game. Some were returning, some were new, and some were adaptations. These were in Almanac order. * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-Nut * Potato Mine * Snow Pea * Stunion * Grave Buster * Cherry Bomb * Repeater * Lily Pad * Threepeater * Tangle Kelp * Snapdragon * Cabbage-Pult * Gatling Pea * * Twin Sunflower * * Cold Snapdragon * * Fire Peashooter * * Bombegranate * * Moss Spikes * Moss-Shroom * Rambuthump * Chrysanthemum+ * Hollow Stump * Umbrella Leaf * AvoKABOOM+ * Jetpunch Apple^ * Sea-Shroom * Coconut Lobber * Squirt Pea * Torpedo Pineapple+ * Log Smacker * Flip-pad * Pufferdragon Fruit+ * Drill Turnip/ * Shii-take/ * Snooze-Nut^ * Sergeant Orange^ * Purify Berry^ * Torchwood+ * Squash+ * Imitater+ * Frozen Pepper* * Zewkinneh * Soak-Shroom * Spikeweed * Crystal Flower * Crystal Pea * Spikerock+ * Drainpunch Orange^~ * Bonified Peashooter+~ * Drainthorn+~ * Geucalyptus+~ * Sweet Potato+~ * Sap-fling^~ * Missle Toe+~ * Hurrikale+~ * Holly Barrier+~ * Stinkbean+ Note * The plant with / mark shows that plant is obtainable by downloading a respective world's DLC. * The plant with + mark shows that plant is purchasable with gems. * The plant with * mark shows that plant is purchasable with shards. * The plant with ~ mark shows that plant is obtainable on a special event. * The plant with ^ mark shows that plant is obtainable from an Epic Quest * The plant with red links shows that plant needs revamp or still unfinished. Zombies Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Zombies Achievements Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Achievements Upgrades Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Upgrades Special Event * World Sneak Peek : An event that takes place in Player's House with the new world feel to it. The Sneak Peek levels are accessible from the Travel Log, and consist of 8 levels, with some Plants from the world to try. Always rewards you Pinatas. * Lawn of Doom : An event that only available on October. You can play Pinata Party levels from Travel Log, which consists of 10 levels, with some special plants for you to get. Always rewards you Pinatas. Available on 10 of October to 31 of October. * Feastivus : an event that only available on December. You can play levels from Travel Log, consists of 12 levels, with some special plants to get. Always rewards you Pinatas. The 12 levels are daily, which means you'll play like 12 Days of Christmas. * Not-So-Empty Event : An event that wasn't really an event, but rather an update, act as a filler before a big or major update came out. This event releases 5 Plants obtained using shards, and 4 that can be bought with gems. Some will return, and some will not. But, the Shard Plants will stay, Which is a good thing. This has no event-made levels, but it will have them soon. * Springening : An event that appears around March to April. You can play levels on Travel Log, which consist of 10 levels. Also rewards you Pinatas. The event times are random every year. * Valenbrainz : An event that appears on February. There are 10 levels avaiable for the Pinata Parties, and accesible from the Travel Log. Available start from February 7 to February 21. * April Fools Week : An event occured on 1st of April to 7th of April. You can play a variety of joke levels created. Some Zombies got even different effects. * Challenge Month : A monthly event that has 15 challenging levels from the Travel Log, and mostly recommended for Veteran or Hardcore Players. Your plants will be set at Level 1 when playing the levels, to make it even more challenging. To make it not tedious, there's no veteran Zombies. Happens on mostly Empty Month (January, late April, August, September) * 'Shroom Month : A monthly event that has an entirely new world, which consist of 20 levels. You can get Mushrooms that aren't obtainable in this game. But, this new world filled with Premiums and others are only shown on 'Shroom Month. Happens on mostly Empty Month (January, late April, August, September) Gallery PVZTPR.png|The logo. DeepParadiseWoodsDLCImage.png|Shadows of the Jungle DLC Teaser. HiddenChamberSneekPek.png|Version v.1.8 Deep Paradise Woods' Hidden Chamber Teaser. DeepParadiseWoodsMap.png|World Map Icon for Deep Paradise Woods WaterfallPondMap.png|World Map Icon for Waterfall Pond CrystalCavernMap.png|World Map Icon for Crystal Cavern More will come soon... Extras Update History Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Update History The Update History for this game, you can see which are added on what version, so it's clearer. So far, the most recent version is v.1.61, but v.1.62 or v.1.7 will come in December 2017 to January 2018. Upcoming Content / Concepts ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Upcoming Content ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Concepts The Upcoming Content shows you what's in store for the next version, and what Scrapped concepts are here. In-game Names ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Unused and Index Names This one let you to see the old names of the Plants and Zombies in this game. The unchanged ones are the ones from PvZ1, PvZ2 or PvZH. Almanac / Travel Log ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Almanac ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Travel Log See the Travel Log, and the Almanac. Trivia * The '''Free Mode' in this game is actually inspired from Koei's Warriors Games, especially Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi. * Zomboss' Special Mode were basically a side-story of the game, that explains what will happen if the player joined Zomboss. * There are two planned major stuff for this game. ** One is a new ghost mansion world, which is called Huge Haunting Mansion in development. Poll Which of the iconic plants that you wanted to be used in the v.1.8 Icon? Electric Peashooter Melon-pult Winter Melon Electric Blueberry Category:Games Category:Tower defense game